Dwayne "The Roid" Johnson
Dwayne "The Roid" Johnson is, depending on who you talk to, is either the GOAT or the WOAT. He is perhaps the most polarizing pro wrestler in the history of WrestlingForum. On one side, he is adored by the likes of Rock316AE, The-Rock-Says (mike009), and the overwhelming majority of geeks in the WWE section. On the other side of the spectrum are those who hate him, such as scrilla, Pyro, and Catalanotto. The Roid has a tendency to get GASSED during his most recent matches. This is probably because he is too busy injecting himself with a lot of steroids and not doing any real cardio work. Either that, or he's just an out of shape geek. When The Roid won the WWE Championship from CM Punk at the Royal Rumble, it set off a chain of events that led to scrilla doing his best Austin101 impersonation. Luckily, scrilla decided to work the marks and live to bash The Roid another day. The Roid lost the WWE Championship to John Cena at Wrestlemania 29 on April 7th, 2013. The next day, The Roid left to get milk and never returned. Allegations that he "killed the business." Ever since he returned, there have been allegations from multiple posters on WrestlingForum that The Roid has "killed the business." The allegations started after The Roid defeated John Cena at Wrestlemania 28 and have continued into the present day. Everything that The Roid has done since then, whether it be holding a concert, or unvealing a new WWE Championship design, has led to multiple posters declaring that The Roid has either "killed the business", "killed the town", or a combination of the two. Most of the time, these posters wake up the very next day and see that the business is, in fact, still alive. Whether or not The Roid is a cancer that is slowly killing the business is a completely different matter, however. "He took his ball and went home." On April 8th, 2013, it was reported by DUB's sources that Dwayne "The Roid" Johnson had "taken his ball and went home" after an alleged disagreement over something that really doesn't matter anymore. Dave Meltzer and WRESTLEZONE soon confirmed what Dub's sources had confirmed hours prior. It has been reported that this turn of events was met with worldwide glee. Scrilla allegedly held a fiesta at his dwelling. He invited everyone except Magic. GOON set fireworks off from his yacht, but had to flee the morally-corrupt statist police after they tried to chase him down in a row boat. Dub wasn't able to celebrate with his friends since he still had three more hours to work at his shift at his local McDonalds. However, an anonymous source reported that Dub celebrated by pissing in the McFlurry of a man dressed in a Roid shirt. When confronted by this man, Dub claimed that the customer was getting a "free sample of the new lemonade flavored McFlurry." The customer allegedly liked it. Mortal Enemies ~scrilla ~GOON ~CM Punk fans ~John Cena fans ~KingCal ~Catalanotto